


Ignite

by ariadnesparacosm



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnesparacosm/pseuds/ariadnesparacosm
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have an arrangement, but they both want more.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Raven was irritated. She and Beast Boy were out on patrol together and he was being kind of a dick. He was bossing her around, arguing about their shift schedule, and almost crossed a line with a couple of thieves they took down. But her irritation soon gave way to understanding. 

Gar could get on her nerves, but in the past few years he had matured quite a bit, and it was rare that his dumb jokes and ridiculous behavior warranted more than an eye roll. But halfway through their patrol it dawned on her. His inner beast must have been getting a little out of hand. It had been a few months since the last time, so they were about due for another “visit.”

When their patrol ended, they met back at the tower. They quickly went over the incident they had helped with for their patrol summary, and made a plan to follow up in the morning. But what would have normally been a quick and matter of fact task became a battle, with Beast Boy interrupting and arguing with Raven about finer details of the report that did not matter. Once they were done and about to call it a night, Raven confronted him.

“Hey, so are you doing ok?” she asked. “You seem a little... amped up.”

“I’m fine!” he snapped back. But then he caught himself, and took a breath. “Ugh, I’m sorry Rae… I have been feeling a little… uh… wild lately.” He was avoiding eye contact and he looked embarrassed.

“Hey, it's ok,” she said, putting a hand on his arm in reassurance. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. You know I have my own... demons…”

“Yeah, thanks Rae,” he said, looking relieved but still conflicted.

“Do you… need anything? You know I can help...” she said knowingly, taking a step forward.

“Thanks Raven, but… I should handle this myself” he replied, taking a step back, clearly uncomfortable, conflicted. “I can’t come running to you every time my beast gets… worked up...”

“You’re not running to me, I’m offering,” she said. She wanted to push him, but knew when to quit. “I’m sure you can handle yourself, but I am here if you change your mind.”

\---

That night’s sunset was especially beautiful, and Raven was taking advantage by meditating on the roof. The sun was only just falling below the horizon when she heard the door to the stairs open. 

“Hey Rae,” Beast Boy greeted her as he walked to meet her at the edge of the roof, two cups of tea in hand. “I made you some tea.”

“Thank you Garfield,” she said, taking a cup from him. They both sat down on a nearby bench. They sat in comfortable silence, drinking their tea, and enjoying each other’s company until Gar spoke.

“I’m sorry for the way I acted last night. I was a jerk to you the whole night, and when you tried to help I blew you off.”

“Thanks, but it’s alright. I understand, you were in a weird headspace, and this is a sensitive subject.”

“Yeah but… still… I don’t want to treat you like that... It reminds me of when we were kids, when we were always giving each other shit”

“Gar, we give each other shit all the time.”

“Yeah, but it's not the same. We’re not mean the way we used to be, like I was last night.”

“Hey, you’re right, things are different now. We are grown up… well, sort of. But anyway, we have been through so much together. One night of acting like a jerk is not going to change that,” she said. Raven put her hand on his shoulder, and she could feel a weight being lifted from his body.

“Gar, why does it always take so long for you to come to me when you start feeling… “beastly”?” she asked. She wanted him to be open with her, but she worried how he would answer this question. There were many answers that would feel like a rejection.

“Ugh, I don’t know Rae,” he replied, putting his face in his hands. “I guess... I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or obligated or like I’m using you...” Raven could feel the conflict within him. He burned with need and desire, but was simultaneously smothered by guilt and insecurity.

“Hey, I appreciate your discretion, but you don’t have to worry about me. I would say no if I didn’t want to, and I have never said no. I… enjoy what we do together…” she said, suddenly feeling awkward. She looked forward to their encounters more than she wanted to admit to him.

“Oh really?” he asked playfully.

“Yeah, you know, when it’s necessary…” she backtracked quickly, pushing away her embarrassment.

“When it’s necessary, huh? You really know how to charm a guy Rae.”

“I keep you coming back don’t I?”

“Yeah, and I keep you cuming.”

“Ugh, shut up” she snapped back, hitting him playfully. 

He deflected her soft blows and with a surprisingly smooth move he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Then he just stared at her for a moment. He was clearly looking for any sign he should stop, but instead Raven gave him her best come hither eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her, slowly but hungrily. Raven sighed into his kiss and put her hands around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. His hands slid down to her waist and pulled her body tighter against his. Until he pulled away. 

“Rae… If we don’t stop now we’re gonna have to bone right here on the roof.”

“Hmm, there’s an idea,” she said coquettishly.

“Oh god.” His eyes widened, struggling to contain himself.

Raven stood up, and Gar followed her with his eyes, waiting. She held out her hand, and felt any remaining hesitance within him evaporate. He took her hand, and she led him down from the roof and back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic! I am so excited to share it with all of you. Please leave a review if you have any thoughts you want to share!


	2. Chapter 2

Raven pulled Gar into her room, and a second later his lips were on hers. His kiss was urgent and filled with need. It was intoxicating, and she was ready to put herself completely in his hands.

Reluctant to break their kiss, they stumbled along and finally found her bed. Gar sat down and Raven straddled him. She could feel how hard he was and thrust her hips against his. He groaned into their kiss, and his hands slid down to her ass before coming to grip her hips and pull her harder against him.

Raven wanted nothing more than to remove any remaining space between them. She kissed down his neck and slid her hands under his shirt. He let out a low moan that was almost a growl in approval. She pulled his shirt off, and felt the heat of his skin smoulder against her own.

She knelt before him, slowly undid the zipper to his jeans, reached into his underwear and pulled out his cock. She licked around the head and then took him into her mouth. He let out a groan and let his head tip back.

“Fuck Rae” he said, as she swirled her tongue around his head, then plunged as much of him as she could take down her throat. “Uhh, yeah suck my dick” he said. It was an affirmation, but also a command to keep going. He was starting to feel comfortable enough to assert himself, to assert dominance. The thought excited her deeply, stoking the fire already burning bright within her.

“Take your top off” he demanded. “I want to watch your tits bounce while you suck me.”

Raven obeyed, releasing him for a moment to remove her t-shirt and bra. But she held his gaze until her mouth was back wrapped around his cock and taking as much of him as she could. “God, how are you so fucking good at that” he said as he fisted his hands into her hair and thrust up into her mouth. His breath was getting more erratic and Raven could tell he was getting close. But she didn’t want to finish him off. There was so much more she wanted from him tonight.

She pulled him from her mouth, giving him one last long lick and stood up in front of him. He pulled her to him, kissing down her stomach, but she pushed past him and crawled onto her bed, looking over her shoulder, beckoning him. She could feel lust radiating out from him, licking at her skin, and she was going to feed the fire until it consumed them both.

She settled on her back, bending her knees and parting her thighs in invitation. He quickly removed the rest of his clothes and crawled up to meet her. He stopped short at her hips, kissing down her hip bone, pulling off her underwear. Finally when his lips reached her core, he kissed her clit hard and dug his fingers into her thighs.

“Oh… Gar” she moaned. “Come here, I need you.”

“I’m here Rae,” he said, circling his tongue around her clit, teasing her.

“No, I want your cock” she said writhing beneath him as he crawled up to meet her. “Please, fuck me with your thick hard cock.” Her words excited him, and exciting him excited her. He climbed up to meet her, spread her legs wide, and slid into her, making her curse and cry out his name. Then he started thrusting, and she could not stop herself from moaning louder and louder.

“Do you like that Rae, is this what you wanted?”

“Ugh yeah, fuck my cunt, just like that,” she moaned, matching his thrusts. 

“You’re going to make me come with your dirty mouth.”

“Mm, I guess I know all sorts of ways to make you come with my mouth” she hummed. 

He growled into her neck, and pulled her leg up around his waist, fucking her deeper and better than she thought was possible. She would not last much longer.

“Come on Gar, come with me, mark me… claim me… ” she purred into his ear, appealing to his primal instincts. “I’m yours.”

“Rae...” he breathed, as his head fell onto her shoulder. They fucked each other at a steady pace until their orgasms consumed them.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven became aware of her hair in her face and the sound of his breath next to her. They had fallen asleep. She looked over at Gar, passed out next to her on his back. He looked so peaceful and sweet, it was funny to think he had just fucked her brains out a few hours earlier. She hesitated, but he was so enticing. She cuddled up to him but faced away, unable to deny how good he felt against her.

She started trying to fall back asleep when she felt him stir, and sensed his desire and lust reignite as he regained consciousness. He turned to embrace her from behind, rested his head on her shoulder, and circled his arms around her waist to pull her closer. But then he surprised her, and settled back into stillness.

They probably could have gone back to sleep, but he felt too good. Raven wanted more, but also did not want to admit to herself that sleeping next to him was enough, that it was all she really wanted.

Raven arched her back and let out a little moan, feeling his erection push against her. She felt Gar take a deep breath and slide his hands down to her hips, grinding hard against her ass.

“Rae” he breathed against her ear.

She reached her hand back and ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed softly down the side of her neck, occasionally grazing the skin with his teeth. She let out another moan and let her head fall back to give him better access. But she wanted more.

“Ugh, Gar, harder, bite me.”

He bit gently where her neck met her shoulder and sucked hard, making her cry out. Raven rolled her hips into him again and they began to grind against one another at a steady pace. Gar sunk his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back, making her arch her back more and exposing her neck to him where he continued to nip and suck.

“Fuck” she moaned, at a higher pitch than before.

“Ugh Rae, I want you” he groaned into her ear. 

“Then take me” she responded, arching against him.

He parted her legs with his knee, and slipped his cock between her thighs. He slid himself along her, teasing her and getting himself wet. She could feel his restrained eagerness, like he wanted to savor the feeling.

“Please Gar, fuck me” she moaned, arching her back against him again. “Please… please…”

That was all the encouragement he needed. He sunk his cock into her as far as it would go. Both of them groaned in relief and were still for just a moment. Then he pulled back and sunk in deeper than before, and then again, and then again. Raven lost herself in the feeling of him, in the delicious feelings of fullness and pressure and friction and heat.

“Oh god yes fuck me” she moaned. “Oh, harder”

He let himself put more force into each thrust, and squeezed her hips tighter for leverage.

“Like that?” he muttered against her neck.

“Uh, god yeah, just like that, just like that...” she said. Then she turned her head to look back at him, “now fuck me harder. I know you’re holding back. Give it to me. Show me your beast.”

She was right, he had been holding back like he always did, afraid to hurt her. But hearing her ask for him like that drove the fear from his mind as desire consumed him. He fucked her harder, sliding his hands up her waist to grope her breasts. Raven took one of his hands and licked the tips of each of his fingers, then took his index and middle fingers into her mouth.

“Fuck Rae” he groaned, as she swirled her tongue around his fingers. She took his hand and guided it down to her clit, guiding his wet fingers. They moved together harder and faster until they were both moaning louder and louder.

“Just like that, just like that” she whined. “Oh fuck, you’re making me come”. Her moans got higher and shakier until she reached her peak. Pleasure came in waves, coursing through her veins as she rode out her orgasm. The pulsing of her pleasure around him and her desperate cries pushed him over the edge. He desperately thrust his hips, burying himself inside her over and over until he came.

For a few moments they lay still, then Gar softened his embrace and caressed her arm. Raven relaxed into his touch, he felt better than she was prepared for.

“Raven, are you ok?” Gar asked.

She felt uncertainty grip him. He was afraid he had lost himself and gone too far, that he had hurt her and she would be mad at him. She had to let him know that he had not crossed any line, that she was safe and so was he. She turned to face him and kissed him softly, then rested her forehead against his.

“Yes I am ok Gar. You did what I asked and it was... so good.”

His body relaxed and he circled his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder. His desire and lust had all but dissipated, but Raven could still feel need within him for safety, closeness, intimacy, and love. She wrapped her arms around him, and ran her fingers through his hair. She fell back asleep wishing the night would never have to end.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven woke up to the rising sun on a clear morning. Gar was still there, lying peacefully next to her. He had never spent the whole night before, and she was not sure what to think. When she shifted her position he stirred, and it seemed like he was awake already.

“Hey” he said.

“Hey”

He reached out and kissed her, slow and deep. Warmth spread through her body everywhere he touched her. She pulled herself up close to him, and they lay there devouring one another.

She could feel him hard against her. They had been stoking the fire and he wanted her, and she wanted him back.

“Can I?” she asked, reaching down.

“Yeah…” he replied breathily. Her hand wrapped around him and she stroked him. His eyes closed in pleasure, and he dragged his hands down her back.

She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top, watching his face as she continued to touch him. He wore his desire and pleasure so clearly on his face, and it made her feel so fucking sexy. Then she crawled forward and hovered over him, rubbing herself against him gently to work him up even more. His hands went to her hips, and guided her down onto him until he was deep inside of her. Then she started riding him, and just about lost her goddamn mind.

“Fuck… you look so good” he said

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… god, this is like what I think about when I wake up hard”

Woah, she was not expecting to hear she was featured in his dirty fantasies.

“Yeah? You think about me when you’re alone? When you touch yourself?”

“Yeah... Rae, you’re so beautiful and so hot…” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And the things you do to me… god, you’re incredible.”

So, she was more than a last resort during a time of need. He really did want her.

“Well, let’s give you more to work with for next time,” she purred into his ear. “Or maybe next time you can just come and get me.” He let out a deep groan and thrust up into her, digging his fingertips into her thighs.

“Oh ohh, Gar,” she cried out. Something within her ignited, and the pleasure of her orgasm spread rapidly through her body. Watching her in ecstasy was too much for Gar. He thrust up into her frantically, over and over until he came too.

Raven settled beside him as she caught her breath. She expected him to take a minute to calm down before getting up and moving on from the night they had just spent together. But instead, Gar turned toward her, stroked her hair and looked deeply into her eyes. In the light of day it felt so intimate, and she didn’t know what to expect from him next. But she didn’t hate it.

“You know Rae… um… I don’t just think about, like, sex with you… Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we were...more… if we were together...” he said sheepishly.

“Oh… uh, wow… really?”

“Well, yeah… do you ever think about that?”

“Umm, well I… I just never thought it was a possibility… I never thought you would want that.”

“Yeah well… I think I might,” he said, sitting up. “I care for you a lot Raven, and things are so good between us. We get along and we trust each other, and we have fun whatever we’re doing.”

“Yeah…” Raven trailed off as she sat up to look at him. “But that’s not all a relationship is, and what if we don’t have what it takes?”

“But what if we do? I think we might, and I don’t want to wonder what could have been if we don’t try!” He was speaking louder now, more passionately, more sure of himself as he contended with Raven’s uncertainty.

“But there’s so much at stake. This can’t get in the way of our jobs. People depend on us.”

“We can adapt to a relationship… or even a breakup if necessary. We’ve been through so much already, and we have gotten through all of it.”

“That’s true… I just… I’m not so sure,” she said as she pulled her knees to her chest, overwhelmed by the decision he was asking her to make. 

“Raven, I’m not sure either. Maybe we would crash and burn. And even if we don’t, we will still have problems. But I have feelings for you and I think you have feelings for me too… And I think it's worth the risk!”

“Gar…” she said, looking up to meet his gaze despite the tears forming in her eyes. “I do have feelings for you. But I’m scared. I don’t want to get hurt and I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me, and I will do everything I can to not hurt you Raven. I want to be with you, and I want to make you happy,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. His words rang true. Raven could feel his determination to not only convince her, but to live up to what he was promising.

She had to admit, it had felt so good to fall asleep holding him, and then to wake up with him in the morning. It had made her realize she wanted to be with him like that all the time. She wanted to be there for him when he needed her, talk with him about her hopes and fears, and even just be with him while doing nothing. She searched within herself for rational reasons they should not be together. All she could find was fear, and living in fear was no way to live.

“Ok,” she said. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I am scared, but… this does feel right,” she said, reaching up to stroke his cheek. He pulled her into a kiss fueled by pure and unbridled joy. Then he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me,” he said with a smirk.

“Wow, ok, I’ve changed my mind.” She rolled her eyes and started to get up.

“Nope, too late. You’re stuck with me now!” he said, pulling her back down into bed with him and into a bear hug, and nuzzling her neck.

“Don’t make me regret this,” she warned, trying not to crack a smile. “So, what now?”

“We live happily ever after, duh!”

“Wow, that is sweet but… ew. Let’s start with breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fanfic! I am so excited to share it with all of you. Please leave a review if you have any thoughts you want to share!


End file.
